The General, The Pirate
by doubledragon516
Summary: General Klump is devoted to his job and his king, but after a day of adventure with his big brother, he begins to wonder just why he's so devoted, or if he even IS as devoted as he thinks... (Based on the Animated Series)


_A/N: To be honest, I love the Donkey Kong Country animated series, The characters are fun and there are some genuinely heartwarming moments. If there's anyone that deserves some recognition, it's General Klump. He puts up with so much garbage from K. Rool, even letting his brother leave to appease him. Here's what I see happening if Klump was to try joining his brother on an adventure, even if it's only a short one that we don't see. This is my first FanFic, so don't be too harsh on me!_

* * *

King K. Rool awoke with a splitting headache. The previous day, he had made yet another attempt to steal the Crystal Coconut from the Kong family. Yet again, he had failed. Donkey Kong, of course, couldn't let the king go without an obnoxious yell of "BANANA SLAMMA!" and a punch to the noggin.

As much as he desired to stay in bed, he had to be rational. If he didn't spread evil on the island, who would? He arose from his bed, put his crown and cape on and headed toward his throne room. As he entered, he couldn't help but feel that something was..._missing._

He scanned the room. Everything seemed to be in place. Krusha, his powerful but less-than-intelligent subordinate was on the ground...drawing a picture?

"What is _that_ supposed to be, Krusha?" he asked.

He stood up and handed the drawing to the King. "Duhh, I came up with a _plan_!" he said, obviously very proud of himself.

"Let me see that!"...it was a _very_ crude drawing. King K. Rool wouldn't have been surprised if he had been told that it had been drawn by a five year old child. It seemed to depict Donkey Kong and his friends.

"It's a drawing of those simple-minded simians. What's so special about it?" K. Rool asked, wondering if there was any point to this endeavour.

"They're in a hole, we push 'em into the hole!" Krusha exclaimed.

The king sighed inwardly. Had he seriously expected _Krusha_ to come up with a half-decent battle plan? Maybe the blow to the head was more serious than he'd thought...

Being in no mood to argue, he decided to humour the preposterous proposal. "Well, you'll need a hole, won't you?", he asked in a condescending manner, pandering to the brainless bodyguard, who was none the wiser.

"Yup... say, where am I gonna get a hole?"

The king could feel his eye twitch. Surely he wasn't serious...?

"**GO AND DIG ONE!**" he roared, losing his patience. As much as he desired the Crystal Coconut, there were times when he questioned whether or not it was worth the hassle...

"Ok, I'll dig a biiig hole!" Krusha said enthusiastically. The king had decided that Krusha was most certainly not capable of doing...well, _anything_ by himself. The king already knew who was going to accompany the thick-headed thug and he couldn't help but let a wicked grin curl his lips.

"Very well, but take General Klump with you!" he said, almost giggling. His sadistic streak was overtaking him. If he wasn't going to get any work done, he could at least see someone suffer.

"Duuhh...General Klump isn't here, your majesty".

The grin was wiped off of his face immediately. He looked around, yet there was no sign of him anywhere. He was confused; Klump was loyal to the point of obsession and was devoted to his work. The king wouldn't stand for this! Who was Klump to desert his duties? What right did he have to take the day off without even giving the king any notice?

"You have a new job, Krusha. Find General Klump and bring him here. He'd better have a good excuse for this..."

* * *

Krusha searched diligently, but night had fallen and the General was still nowhere to be found. He decided to report back to King K. Rool.

"I checked a lot of places, sir. I couldn't find him. This was in his room, though", he said, handing an envelope to the king.

Knowing Krusha, he'd probably found it hours ago, but had dismissed it as unimportant. Deciding against letting himself go into a rage, he decided to open the envelope. There was a letter inside. King K. Rool read it aloud:

"Dear King K. Rool,

I'm sorry I couldn't say this to you earlier, but I had decided not to wake you, seeing as you needed rest after your fight with Donkey Kong. I am writing this letter at the time of 6:03 AM. My brother, Kaptain Skurvy, has asked me to go with him on an expedition. This is the last treasure hunt he's going on before he leaves Kongo Bongo to go back out to sea, so I felt it was my duty as his brother to go with him. I should be back some time soon.

Faithfully yours,

General Klump"

"Wonderful. As if I didn't have enough problems already", he thought to himself. Those pea-brained pirates were the _last_ thing he needed on his mind right now.

"Well, Krusha, you've put in a dishonest day's work. I shall see you in the morning...", he said, beginning to feel drowsiness creep over himself.

"Nighty night, sir", Krusha said to the king before heading to his room. King K. Rool decided that it was high time that he went to bed too. He trudged up to his chambers and collapsed onto his bed. He was about to go to sleep when a thought occurred to him. He reached over and switched his alarm clock off. He was exhausted and had decided that he was going to sleep in. His headache was beginning to heal, so he didn't want to aggravate it with the incessant ringing of the alarm clock or having to deal with Krusha. He felt himself being pulled into a slumber and did not resist in the slightest.

* * *

The king awoke with a start. Whatever was going on, there were many loud noises coming from his throne room. He groaned to himself. Naturally, this would happen on the one day he didn't set his alarm. He decided to go and see what the commotion was and, more importantly, _find out who would __**dare**__ to wake the king on his day off!_

As he neared his throne room, he began to hear a familiar voice. Of course, the only person who would wake the king was-

"I, KAPTAIN SKURVY, GREAT-GREAT-GREAT GRANDSON OF THE LEGENDARY PIRATE, PRINCE SKURVY!"

K. Rool burst into the room. "What is going on in here?!", he yelled. He could see Skurvy, being as over-dramatic as ever, those two cohorts of his, whatever their names were, and General Klump, who was wearing a ridiculous pirate outfit. He had an eyepatch, a bandana, a pair of brown boots and a very old belt. He also had a small little pouch in his claws, which ehe extended toward the king.

"What are you doing, Klump?", K. Rool asked, still not happy with Klump's absence and his rambunctious friends.

"It's a gift, sir! I got it while we were on our expedition!" he told the king/

Not one to turn down something that was free, K. Rool snatched the pouch from Klump's claws. He opened it to reveal a clear gem. It was rather small, but it looked rather nice. Something occurred to K. Rool and he couldn't prevent himself from laughing.

"This was all that you managed to find? _Brilliant work!_" he said to them, before resuming his laughing fit.

"No, that's all that_ you_ get. It's much more than ya deserve, anyways...", Skurvy said to him. "We each got a share of the booty. Klump decided to share some of his earnings with you. I don't know _why_ he gave you anything, but it's his to do with as he pleases."

It would suffice to say that the king was shocked. Surely he deserved more than this? Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He could take all of Klump's treasure and, to add insult to injury, he could do it legally! "Well Klump, I'll consider this your first payment."

"Uhh...first, payment, sir?", he asked, just as K. Rool had expected.

"Yes, you caused an _awful _lot of hassle yesterday, YOU BLITHERING HALF-WIT! Krusha spent the entire day searching for you, having to give up on a plan to get the Crystal Coconut! So, you're being taxed for leaving without proper notice, disrupting my nefarious schemes, exhausting one of my workers, taking away an opportunity to get the Crystal Coconut and just being a nuisance in general. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"**

Poor Klump was heartbroken. All he had wanted to do was give the king a gift and it had resulted in him losing all of his hard-earned loot! "B-b-but sir-" he began, only to be interrupted by the king.

"You'd best follow your orders Klump, lest you end up being nonexistant again...", he warned.

Klump's pupils dilated and his jaw dropped in shock. He began to shake his head vigorously. "N-NO SIR! I UNDERSTAND CRYSTAL CLEAR, SIR!" he yelled.

The both of them seemed to have forgotten about their guests. Skurvy was appalled by what he was seeing; he had met some horrible people, bein pure scum himself, but the worst people were those who disrespected their crew. K. Rool wasn't being disrespectful, he was being downright _vile._ Skurvy wasn't going to stand by and watch, especially when said crewmate was his brother!

"Nonexistant? What does he mean, Klump?" he asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset his brother, but he wasn't letting this go, either.

"N-n-nothin', just this thing that happened one time...", Klump began, obviously trying to brush it off.

King K. Rool decided that this was the perfect time to speak up. "This homespun idiot had made one mistake too many, so I stripped him of his rank, told my minions to pretend that he didn't exist and kicked him out. One of my better days, I must say. Klump is so easy to torture; he's a weak, spineless baby with no understanding of real evil!"

Klump felt his whole world coming down when he heard that. Everything he had done, every demeaning job, every pointless scheme, he had done out of devotion to the king. He had always believed that, deep down, the king respected him. At the very least, he thought that they had a friendly relationship. To hear something like that...he was crushed.

"You can take the treasure, sir. Everything outta my half." he said.

"Ah, finally coming to your senses, are you?", K. Rool snapped at him.

"You could say that..."

* * *

That night, as Skurvy, Kutlass and Green Kroc were preparing to set sail, Skurvy couldn't help but feel bitter disappointment. To see his little brother so broken...what sort of a big brother was he? He gave one last look over to the Kremling hideaway. He just hoped that Klump would be okay by himself...

Just as they were about to set off, they heard a pair of feet pounding over the dock and someone crying out, "WAIT FER ME!"

Skurvy looked up to see none other than his little brother, running as fast as he could, 4 bags in his hands, toward the ship. Skurvy jumped down to greet him, hoping beyond all hope that what he thought was happening was happening.

Klump tried to talk to him, though he was having difficulty. "Can...Can I...*wheeze*...come with ya?"

Skurvy felt his features brighten and a huge smile come to his face. "What sort of a big brother would I be if I didn't?"

The two looked at each other. Skurvy pulled his little brother into a hug. He was overjoyed to finally, _finally_ have his little brother back. The two hoisted Klump's bags onto the ship. Kutlass and Green Kroc came over to congratulate Klump on becoming the newest member of the crew.

As they left Kongo Bongo, one thought was still nagging away at Skurvy.

"Say, Klump, why _did_ you give that scum-sucker your treasure, anyways?"

A wicked grin came over Klump's face. He opened his one of his bags and revealed the treasure that he had earned during their expedition. "I left King K. Rool a treasure that I'm sure he'll appreciate..."

* * *

After the argument, K. Rool took the treasure that Klump had brought back with him and headed for his chambers. At least this day wouldn't be a total waste...

He opened the bag, which was full of large, shiny...

_BANANAS?!_

"**GENERAL KLUUUUMP!**", he roared, anger coursing through him. Little did he realize, however, that Klump was already far out of reach. Klump had left King K. Rool's tyrannical clutches and he wasn't going back. He had something more valuable than any pay cheque or any treasure; he had his big brother.

That was all he needed.

* * *

**D'aww, Klump deserves his happy ending. I'd love if you left a review, but I'm happy as long as you read the story! **


End file.
